What Happens On Seiyo TV Will Hoped To Be Forgoten
by iwastetimechasingcars
Summary: A one-shot of what would happen if the gang ever got a job to be as a news cast. Plz Read!


A/N: I got this from an idea at school. O.O Hope you like. R&R?

What Happens on Seiyo TV, Will hoped To Be Forgotten

It's Ramen, Right? Or Is It Candy?

"On in 2 minutes!" Announced the cameraman, adjusting the green screen behind Amu

Utau fixed her hair once more and Yaya popped a lollipop in her mouth.

"Remember, just announce the food menu for today. Just that" Ikuto reminded his little sister, while getting next to the school phone. If you haven't realized it yet, well, our teens, are officially on a high school TV network used for announcements.

"We know, I know, I know" Utau said, correcting her self

"You know? Let's hope you don't embarrass yourself" Ikuto muttered, while looking at the index cards in his hands

Utau opened her mouth to say something, when the cameras went on, opening music played, and the cameras focused on the anchormen: Kukai and Kairi

"Hiya Seiyo!" Kukai said, shooting his cheesey smile at the camera.

"Good Morning, today, we will be starting with our lunch menu" Kairi said, looking into the camera, adjusting his glasses

The cameras focused on Utau and Yaya, who were in the lunch area.

"Okay, we got a good menu today" Kukai said, pointing at the girls

"Kukai, you weren't on yet…" Kairi said, shaking his head. You wanna know what's weirder? Yaya and Utau heard them.

"There's Ramen!" Utau yelled, looking at the anchormen

"Candy day!" Yaya said, jumping up and down

"Yaya, I don't think-" Utau started

"Kukai said a good menu, and candy is good!" Yaya stated, pouting. You'd think this was just a warm-up, but no, this was LIVE. So the entire school was watching

"No Yaya, Ramen is good" Utau argued. Kairi glared at Kukai before looking at a paper in front of him and getting infront of camera 2, the cameras focused on the girls

"Today's menu will be the deli bar, serving ham, turkey, and sloppy joes" Kairi said

"What? That's the menu!" Yaya said

"Well, um-"

"Thanks for getting our hopes up Kairi! We're outta here" Utau said, walking away, with Yaya, from the set and into their homeroom

Kairi looked at the girls walking off before getting back in his seat, next to Kukai

"I didn't even say it" Kairi mumble to Kukai, who just gave him a thumbs up. Kairi glared at him as a Sparrow flew across the shot. And I think you can faintly hear a 'My little sparrow!' far away…

"Alright! Our next segment are the sports announcements with Nagihiko and Rima!" Kukai said, putting his feet up on the table

The cameras changed, to camera 7, the basketball courts, which shown Nagihiko and Rima. Rima's back facing Nagi, as Nagi was in his basketball uniform

Basketball is not my Favorite!

"Hey, cross dresser" Rima said, facing him, "Announcements"

"Ok Seiyo! Today is July 8th, making Basketball try-outs today in the gym" Nagihiko said, his smile plastered on his face

"What about the soccer teams? Bowling? Golf? Tennis? What happened to those try-outs, making only basketball important?" Rima said, looking at him, "Do you think that Basketball is more important than the other sports?"

"What! No! I would-"

"Really? Because by the looks of it, Basketball is the only sport you seem to favor. So, are the only announcements Basketball?" Rima said, in her usual bored tone

"No! There's also Soccer try-outs today in the field! And cheer leader tryouts in the Girl's Activity Room! And Dance Tryouts!" Nagihiko said, holding his hands up infront of him. Rima raised an eyebrow at the poor embarrassed cross dresser

"So only Try-outs? What happened to the football game we won last week? The one that got FRONT PAGE?" Rima said, dying in laughter on the inside

"I was about to get to that!" Nagihiko defended

"Basketball Try-outs on the courts, Soccer in the field, Cheerleader in the Girl's Activity, Dance in the Dance room. Seiyo's football team won the championship last year, so congratulations to you. There will be a Soccer game in a week, so keep scoring Seiyo. Back to the two doof anchormen" Rima said, while Nagihiko worked to recover himself from what Rima said. Wanna know what's funny? The cameramen were too shocked at Rima's actions to do anything

Rima stared at the cross dresser, who was frozen from the shock of the possibility that the school might attack him

"Stop being a drama queen you stupid cross-dresser" Rima said, walking off, "Why didn't you guys change the cameras yet?"

Kukai looked at the small TV, placed out of the cameras view, from what Rima announced, and now the school KNEW he was a cross dresser. Kairi looked at the screen frozen from shock as well. The cameramen finally gained some bit of sanity and changed it back to camera 1.

"You guys are on" Whispered a camera man. Kairi was the first to gain intelligence, of course

"Uh, right, next is Tadase Hotori with today's Birthday students" Kairi said, when Kukai finally realized what was going on

"Yeah! You tell em Tadase!" Kukai cheered, before the cameras changed to Camera 4, the camera shot of Tadase in the quad with a paper in his hands

But It's Not My Birthday….

Tadase smiled before looking down in the papers.

"Happy Birthday to I-I-I-I-I-I-Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Tadase said through clenched teeth, "And happy birthday to Mina! And to Tadase Hotori! Wait-"

The cameras changed back to the laughing anchormen with a cake in their hands, walking to the quad

"Happy Birthday Tadase" Kukai said, shoving the cake in Tadase's face

"It's not my-"

"Yes, Happy Birthday King" Kairi said, holding back laughs as he handed him a card, Which Tadase read aloud unconsciously

"Happy Birthday Tadagay! Signed a person. Happy Birthday Kiddy King, signed Ikuto. Happy Birthday, Prince- I am not a Prince! I am a king! Bow down commoners!" Tadase yelled as the cameramen laughed

"Um, right, Amu with any other announce-meh!" Kukai said, being pushed down by Tadase

"Bow down!" You should know who said this…

"T-Take it away Amu!" Kairi said, dodging Tadase from being pushed to bow down

"Bow down!"

"Change the cameras!" Kairi yelled, but no, he's not in charge here

"Hold on! I got it!" Kukai said, pulling a bucket of ice of Tadase's head

"But It's not my birthday…." Tadase mumbled, his voice being echoed by the bucket

"Change the camera!" Kukai yelled, as they changed it to camera 6, the library

I Meant New BOOKS!

Amu stood infront of the camera, next to a pile of books

"Well, so far, the show was crazy. Let's hope it stops. Okay, first announcements: Library will now accept applications for helpers. The drama club needs helpers for the sets in the next play" Amu said, her cool n' spicy kicking in

"Hey Amu" Utau said, walking in the library

"Wow, your first time in here, you'd think they'd have more books" Rima mused, looking around

"Yaya wants candy!" Yaya yelled, jumping in the spinney chair, and then breaking it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amu asked, looking at the three

"Well, homeroom got boring, so we came over here" Utau explained

"Yeah, now on with your announcements" Rima said, nodding

"Uh, right. Anyway, the school results for the uniforms came in, and 32% of you suggested a change in the uniforms, 42% of you said you liked the uniforms, and the rest, said no comment" Amu said, pointing to a colorful chart.

"Really? 42%? You'd think that they'd complain on the colors. Like Guys should get green, and girls should get baby blue" Utau said

"Yeah, that would be better" Rima agreed

"Yeah! And candy during lunch!" Yaya yelled

"Guys-"

"No Yaya, a regular you is enough to handle, we can't handle a more hyper you" Utau said, looking at the candy lover

"That's true, the world can only handle so much of Yaya" Rima agreed

"Guys-"

"But Yaya wants candy!"

"Guys! I have 5 more announcements. Be patient! Then gossip!" Amu yelled, making them quiet down

"She's loud" Rima whispered

"Anyway, the school's electives will each be having a different field trip, helpers to try out lunch food is welcome, the school's art room, will be changed to a bigger room, the library got a new shipment of crooks-I mean books! Books!" Amu said, correcting herself while the girls laughed at her.

"Amu, why would the library get crooks-woah!" Utau said, falling backwards from her chair

"Because crooks don't like popstars?" Amu asked, laughing at Utau's clumsiness.

"Just have the camera go back to my brother" Utau said, getting up, "Well what are you waiting for! Change it NOW!"

The cameramen hurried to change the view to Ikuto, who was next to a phone, I mean Talking on it/

Stop Calling Already! 

"I told you, It's live… No!... I gotta go! I'm on right now..No-no-no don't do that! Bye mom!" Ikuto said, hanging up the phone before looking at the camera

"Okay Seiyo, today we have our weekly Friday contest, so if you are caller 13, and you get the answer right, you get free lunch" Ikuto announced, "Okay, the question is, how many rooms are in Seiyo academy. And CALL!"

The phone began to ring and each time, Ikuto would press the reject button.

Ring

"7!"

Reject

Ring

"8!"

Reject

Ring

"9!"

Reject

Ring

"10!"

Reject

Ring

"11!"

Reject

Ring

"12!"

Reject

Ring

"13!"

Answer

"Hello lucky caller, who is this?" Ikuto asked, putting the mic near the reciever

"I'm Julie"

"Okay Julie, can you tell us how many room there are in Seiyo academy?" Ikuto asked, looking in the camera

"A total of 148!"

"Correct! Congratulations! Free Lunch to you!" Ikuto said, hanging up.

"Okay, well, Julie, you win, and you get free lunch!" Ikuto said, smirking

Ring

Eh?

Reject

Ring

Reject

Ring

Reject

Ring

Reject

"God! The contest is over! Stop calling already!" Ikuto yelled, pressing the button repeatedly

Ring

Reject

"Stop calling! Soccer Star, back at you!" Ring "Stop calling!"

Then Who am I?

"Well…that was…" Kukai said, at a loss for words

"Peculiar" Kairi said, nodding

"Yeah! Pecan ice cream for me too! But that was crazy…" Kukai said

"Okay, well that's all, I'm Kukai" Kukai said

"And I'm Kukai" Kairi repeated, half asleep

"Wait, Kairi, we've been through this, I'm Kukai, you're Kairi" Kukai said

"No, I'm Kukai" Kairi said, now sleep talking

"Well then who am I?" Kukai said, confused, "Um, b-bye! That's Kukai, and I'm going to the hospital for my birth certificate!"

The screen went black in every class room, making the students roar in laughter that could be heard from miles away

"Stop calling already!"

!&!

A/N: Ah, good to let it out. So what do ya think? Good? Bad? Lemme know here!


End file.
